1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a parfried frozen unit of potato dough comprising French-fry sized bodies connected by a fragile film and a method for manufacturing the same. The unit is prepared for consumption by heating in a bread toaster. The toasted unit is then broken into individual French fries by rupturing the fragile film between the bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art has many teachings relating to production of French fries from potato dough. In most instances the dough is extruded cross-sectionally as individual fries and then cut to length. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,647 the dough pieces are formed sideways by wire cutting. The known prior art does not teach the production of a plurality of parfried frozen French fry bodies which are separated into individual units after preparation for consumption.
Baked items such as waffles are sold in the frozen form and can be prepared for consumption by heating in a standard bread toaster.
Several food products including potato items are sold in the frozen parfried form and can be prepared for consumption by either additional deep fat frying or by heating the frozen products in an oven at about 400.degree.-450.degree. F. to finish the cooking process.
Refrigerated dough items are available and are prepared for consumption by heating in an oven. Baked items such as tarts are stored at room temperature and are prepared for consumption by heating in a toaster.
Prior to this invention, frozen parfried French fries made either from strips of natural potato or from pieces fabricated from a dough were prepared by finishing the cooking in deep hot fat of by finishing the cooking in a heated oven. Although these preparation methods are perfectly satisfactory from a quality standpoint, preparation of small quantities can be wasteful of energy and is time consuming. It is a distinct advance in the art to be able to prepare French fries for consumption by merely placing them in a standard bread toaster for 1-3 minutes. It is a particular advantage when only one or two servings are required. In contrast, heating in an oven requires a long period of time and considerable energy to bring a big oven up to the required temperature of about 450.degree. F. and then about 10 additional minutes baking time is required. When finish frying in deep fat, again considerable time and energy is required to bring the fat in the fryer up to the required approximate temperature of 350.degree. F. This invention discloses a new article of manufacture from which French fries comparable in chemical composition and quality to prior art frozen parfried products can be made. The article is made in a form in which a normal serving of French fries is combined in a single unit and is designed in such a configuration that the unit can be prepared for consumption in a normal bread toaster in 1-3 minutes after which the unit can be separated easily and quickly into the familiar single French fry form. This is a distinct advance in the art and fulfills a long standing need.